Many devices have been used to maintain low temperatures in liquid containers. Canteens with canvas jackets which were dampened to achieve the cooling effect of evaporation have been used. The present invention relates to an insulating jacket tailored to a wine bottle shape and provided with top and bottom closure devices to insure full insulation effect. A further object of the invention lies in the introduction of elastic insulating inserts which insure a snug fit around a bottle as well as rendering it adaptable to varying sizes.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent as the following description unfolds with details of shape and construction.